dickfiguresfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Jade's Infernal Past Part Three
With Jones captured, Jade gets a team together to stop Inferna and Magnos from melting the world with the sun. Characters *Jade *Jones *Violet *Shawn *Spark *Ryle *Damon *Inferna (Antagonist) *Magnos (Antagonist) *Young Jade *Young Jones Transcript (Spark is shown in his apartment playing Guitar Hero) Spark: (getting perfect notes) Suck my balls of music bitch. (Jade then breaks down the door and storms inside she then throws Spark's guitar out the window, Violet and Shawn are with her) Jade: I need your help! Spark: What is it? Jade: It's Inferna, she's going to destroy the world and I'm getting the best team put together to stop her and… Magnos. Spark: Count me in. (gives him a thumbs up) Jade: Meet me at Jones's lab in an hour, I got to find others to work with me. (To Violet & Shawn) Got any other friends of yours? Violet: There's Ryle. Shawn: Don't forget Damon. Jade: Get them to come to the lab, we'll all meet back there in an hour. (ONE HOUR LATER) (In Jones's lab) Jade: Is everyone here? Ryle: Yeah. Spark: Yep. Violet: Affirmative. Damon: Yes. Shawn: Absolutely. Jade: I'm glad, because we have a target to take down. (Pulls up a picture of Inferna and Magnos on a screen in the lab) Inferna and Magnos. They have plans to destroy the world, by my theories, Inferna needed Magnos to use his gravity and pull the sun close enough to the earth so that it can burn. And with Inferna's power, it could kill everyone! (Damon summons his desert eagles) Jade: We need to come up with a plant to stop them, not only to save the world, but also Jones, who has been captured by Inferna. Violet: (thinks) Let's see, Inferna is able to create servants made of fire so Shawn and Damon take them out, Ryle and Spark take on Magnos since they are the most offensive, after that me and Jones well redirect the sun back to the orbit. Jade: You thought of all that just now? Violet: I kinda plan things quickly. Jade: We still have to find a way to get Jones, who's trapped in what appears to be an unbreakable force field. Ryle and Spark can maybe find a way to break that, right? Ryle: (cracks his knuckles) You're gonna fucking owe me after this. Jade: Whatever, the world will be saved once we stop them. Spark: WOO! Time to ger our quest on! Jade: And then I must fight Inferna, but I need some kind of advantage over her powers. (Then Jade sees an unknown jar) Jade: (Picks up the jar) Uh, this must have been an experiment Jones was working on. Violet: What is it? Jade: He never told me, should I taste it? Spark: But we don't know if it's poison. Jade: Jones is my best friend, do you really think it's poison? Violet: No. Jade: (Sighs) Anything to stop all this madness. (Jade drinks the jar and suddenly gain telekinetic powers and can fly) Oh wow! Violet: I think you have telekinesis now. Jade: Let's just say, I now have an advantage against Inferna. (Suddenly they hear screams outside and the temperature is rising) Spark: Violet has sonokinesis, Shawn has cryokinesis and Damon has umbrakinesis. Jade: We need to go out there now! Spark: Right! (Cuts to them in the city, with Inferna and Magnos on top of the destroyed Cybertime Systems building with a large device and electric orb on top of it) Inferna: Are you sure this will work? Magnos: Yes. Inferna: Alright. (Inferna pushes a button that sends an electric beam from the orb into the sky, the electric beam then hits the sun in space, which then it slowly pulls the sun to the earth) Inferna: All is according to plan. Jade: (Yells from the street) Inferna! You won't get away with this!! Inferna: Ugh, I told you not to interfere! (summons an army of fire knights) Jade: Shawn, Damon, take care of the fire knights, the rest of us have to get up to the rooftop of Cybertime and stop Inferna! (Damon summons his desert eagles, Shawn pulls out claws, the fire knights fly over to attack Shawn and Damon, Damon and Shawn charge their way through toward the fire knights, Shawn slashes the knights his claws engulfed in ice and creates tornadoes as Damon fires ice bullets at them making freeze and break, Jade flies up to the rooftop and meets up with Spark, Ryle, and Violet up there) Jade: Inferna! Where are you!? Inferna: Right here. (A storm of fireballs appear above Jade) Jade: Well guess what! (Dodges the fireballs by flying away from them) I'm here to fight you to the death!! (Inferna teleports via fire) Inferna: Good, because I've been bored from all the waiting. Jade: (Angry) Where is Jones!? (Shows Jones inside a force field next to the electric orb) Jones: (Notices Jade) Nice! Time to die bitch! (Inferna engulfs her fists in flames) Jade: Spark, Ryle, take care of Magnos, Violet try not to get in the way. (Eyes are engulfed in flames) This bitch needs to die!! (Runs to Inferna and begins to fight her) (Ryle engulfs his fist in larger flames and tries to punch the barrier Jones is in as Spark uses katana to break it) Jones: (The barrier isn't broken) You guys better focus on that giant red magnet head floating above you. (They turn around to see Magnos) Magnos: DIE! (shoots magnetic bolts with his hands) (Cuts to Jade and Inferna circling each other ready to fight, Inferna projects large fireballs and thousands of fire tornadoes at Jade, Jade dodges the fireballs and does a punching combo on Inferna) Inferna: Looks like you have some skill Jadey Wadey! Jade: (Angry) Do not call me Jadey Wadey! (Kicks Inferna's face and she flies in the air and falls back hitting her face flat on the rooftop) Inferna: Why you bitch! (erupts lave below Jade) (Jade uses her telekinesis and suddenly flows the lava and it hit's Inferna's face) Jade: Burn bitch!! (The lava suddenly makes Inferna grows stronger) Jade:(Yells) Fuck!! (Cuts to Spark and Ryle fighting Magnos, Magnos fires thousands of magnetic bombs at Ryle and Spark, Ryle dodges them all and does a fist combo on Magnos, Spark does a dual katana combo at Magnos but Magnos uses omnidirectional magnetic waves at the duo) Jones: (Inside the force field) Do you have any weakness of some kind!? Spark: Hang on, if we can make him use up all of his energy. We can exhausted. Jones: I would help, but you know, this stupid force field won't let me. (Spark uses his katanas to distract Magnos) (Magnos fires magnetic bombs at Ryle and Spark) Ryle and Spark: OH SHIT! (dodges) (Spark dodges the magnetic bombs, but one of them goes off near Ryle knocking him off the rooftop, Spark sees it and goes to grab him over the edge) Jones: (In the force field) That didn't seem like you were pissing him off! Spark: DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS!? Jones: Well, after you pull your friend Ryle back up, you should insult him and dodge every attack he throws at you. (Spark pulls Ryle back up as Ryle punches him across the face) Jones: You can try distracting him by pissing him off. Ryle: Yo Magfat Yo momma so fat science just never appeals to her at all! (Magnos gets mad and starts throwing Magnetic bombs at Ryle, which this time he easily dodges them) Ryle: Yo momma so fat! When she looked in the mirror, she have be thrown in hot steel! (Magnos gets even more mad and throws Magnetic Bombs at various directions even almost hitting Spark, He and Ryle manage to dodge them) Ryle: You momma so fat she had to get organs replaced with chunks! (Magnos just throws more magnetic bombs at them and gets even more angry) Jones: It's working! Ryle: Yo Magno! Magnos: (pissed) WHAT!?! Ryle: Yo momma so black, when her parents went to night school, HER TEACHER MARK HER ABSENT! (Magnos is completely outraged and unleashes a magnetic explosion that drains up all of his energy) Jones: Great! Now tell him how I'm suppose to get out of this force field! Spark: Hey Magno! Tell us who is controling this barrier! (Magnos gives Spark a piece of paper that says "Use the code Magnos Sticks Together" on the keypad on the force field) Spark: Magnos Sticks huh? Jones, you know how to do this? Jones: It's a passcode dumbass! There should be a digital keyboard on top of the force field you can type it in there. Spark: Sorry. (Spark flies on top of the force field and enters the code, Jones breaks out of the force field) Jones: Nice!! I'm out and free! (Cuts back to the fight between Jade and Inferna where Jade is punching Inferna in the face many times) Spark: I wonder how Damon and Shawn are doing. (Damon and Shawn are back down on the street killing the last of the fire knights, then it cuts back to the fight between Jade and Inferna) Inferna: (not harmed at all) Pathetic. (unleashes fire waves at Jade) Jade: (Dodges the fire waves) I'm just getting started! (Shoots a rocket launcher at Inferna) (Inferna generates a fire sword and slices a rocket launcher in half causing it to explode) Jade: (Growls) You are so dead! (Pulls out an unbreakable steel broadsword with electric wires around it and prepares to fight Inferna with swords) Inferna: But first, let's make things now interesting. Jade: What do you mean interesting? And by interesting you mean worse? (Inferna generates fire armor that covers half of her body, large phoenix-like wings and a variety of bladed weapons such as swords, spears, knives, daggers and axes) Inferna: And YES, I mean worse. Jade: That is such a disadvantage! (Then suddenly a light beam hits Inferna in the eye, it turns out to be Jones) Jones: Die Monster!! Jade: Jones!? You got out! Jade: Fuck yeah! And now your about to be killed!! With the help of everyone else. Right? (Violet, Ryle, Spark, Shawn, and Damon show up around Jade and Jones ready to fight) Ryle: This is gonna be fucking epic. Jade: Seven against One, that seems much more fair. (Inferna unleashes a storm of fireballs at Jones, fire bladed combos at Ryle and Damon, fire tornadoes and hurricanes at Violet, lava eruptions at Jade, and fire soldiers at Shawn) Jade: (Flies above the lava and starts fly to Inferna to attack her) Nice try! Jones: (Dodges the fireballs) Violet, we got to find a way to stop the orb from pulling in the sun. (The sun is getting closer to the earth and everything starts to get hot) Violet: Can you help me find a way to reach to that orb!? Jones: Yeah of course, I'm sure the others have this taken care of. (Goes with Violet, to the large device with an electric orb on top of it) Violet: (tries hacking) Gotta, get the the main system... (Inferna shoots a lava blast from the lava at Jade) Jade: Didn't work. Ryle, let's kick this bitch's ass! (Flies to Inferna and starts doing a punching combo on her face) (Follows by a kick combo by Ryle with multiple energy blasts) Jade: Shawn! Got anything for Inferna? (Shawn generates an ice spear and throws it at Inferna's chest, it caused more damage) Jones: Let me look at this Violet. (Pushes Violet to the side and looks at the orb device) Seems complex. (Suddenly Jones gets shocked with a beam and it happened to come from a weak Magnos laying on the ground) Jones: Ah fuck!! Spark: Why you! (stabs Mangnos many times until he dies) Jones: (In Pain) Gah! I think that magnet head used some kind of power to drain me of my powers! No! Violet: Rrgh! Dammit! Jones: It's up to you Violet to fix this orb! I can't even get up now! Violet: Right! (Violet does her best to change the Suns course back into the orbit, Violet sees three wires, a red, a blue, and a green in the electric box) (Spark dodges the axes and spears Inferna has thrown) Spark: (charges) Kamahameha! (fires) Jade: Just leave everyone alone! (Jade then punches Inferna many times in the head then pulls out a large piece of rooftop concrete and presses it on Inferna's body lying on the floor and hopes to crush her to the ground with it) (Panting) I just have one question, why me? Inferna: Why? Why!? (breaks away from the concrete) You wouldn't just leave me alone for being evil! Jade: And look what you got from me not holding you back, the world is about to be melted by the sun because of you!! (The Sun is getting even closer and the trees begin to be set to flames) Inferna: Yeah? So what of if!? You, you're best friend, and the other friends are not gonna stop me! Violet: JADE! Hand me a knife! (Jade throws Violet a knife as she decides what wire to cut) Jones: Remember, the colors don't point out whether it's good or bad. Violet: I got it. (cuts the red wire) (The orb stops and nothing seems to be happening) Violet: What the- !? (Looks at the blue wire) Violet: Got it. (cuts the blue wire) (The wire is cut and the sun stops in it's position still setting trees on fire and making earth unbearably hot) Violet: Here goes nothing! (cuts the green wire) (The sun does the opposite and starts pulling in anything like a magnet onto the sun burning) Jade: Inferna! The wires don't do shit!! Inferna: WHAT!?!?!?!? Jade: Instead it's now pulling everybody in and burning them to a crisp!! Like a magnet!! (Inferna notices Violet cutted the green wire and gets pissed off) Jade: (To Inferna) Are you happy now!?!? (Tackles Inferna) Inferna: (smiles) Yes! (stabs Jade in the shoulder) Jade: (In a little pain) DIE!!! (Then grabs Inferna's sword and stabs her in the chest several times) Inferna: (pissed off) NO!!! (stabs Jade through the shoulder with a spear) (Jade falls down from the spear to her shoulder) Jones: (Notices) Jade!! (Gets up and tries to run to her, but the sun's force suddenly pulls him towards the sun) Jade: Jones!! (Gets up and flies to grab Jones with her right arm, then uses her left arm with her injured shoulder and just barely grabs a loose pole from a wall) Jones: What are you doing?! Let me go, otherwise we'll both get sucked into the sun! Jade: I'm not letting you go!! (Starts to lose her grip of Jone's hand) Jones: What about Inferna!? Inferna: I'm still alive! (prepares to kill them both) Jones: Just let me go and save yourself. (Then suddenly, Jade flashbacks to Young Jade and Young Jones in Elementary School when Jones approaches Jade crying in the corner of a room) Young Jones: What's wrong Jade? Young Jade: (Crying) I have nobody in my life,. Young Jones: What are you talking about? (Then Young Jones hugs Young Jade and let's her cry on his shoulder) Young Jade: (Sniffing) This world is horrible. Young Jones: (Puts his hands on her face) Listen to me, if the world is crushing you, just remember that we have each other, and that we have each other's back. Young Jade: (Stops crying) Are you sure? Young Jones: Yes. (The two hug as it then cuts back to the present as Jones is still barely holding onto Jade's arm) Jones: Jade!! Are you listening to me!? Jade: Yes, and if the world is too much, let's just leave. (Let's go the pole, where then she and Jones fly into the sun and disappear) End of Part Three Category:Episodes